


milk teeth and red ears

by youngwons



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teething, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor junhoon is you squint, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwons/pseuds/youngwons
Summary: Wonwoo didn’t know that Soonyoung’s teething.





	milk teeth and red ears

Soonyoung has been acting weird lately— so moody and extra clingy than the usual, Soonyoung’s only clingy to Wonwoo when he did something wrong or he’s excited about something but Wonwoo cannot recall anything.

Wonwoo noticed the changes weeks ago, during Jihoon’s birthday, he caught him biting Jihoon’s pillows and leaving wet marks there while everyone was singing _happy birthday_ to Jihoon.

The second time was when Wonwoo’s sleeping, it’s _goddamn_ two in the morning when he felt Soonyoung biting his right shoulder.

“Soonyoung? What the heck are you doing?” He asked and turning around to face sleeping Soonyoung.

“Hmmm.” The only response Wonwoo gets as Soonyoung places his arm around his torso.

 

“ _Goodmorning, Nonu_.” Soonyoung greets him the moment he opened his eyes, smiling so brightly at Wonwoo and nuzzling his face on space between his shoulder and face. _God_ , He’ll never get tired of waking up every morning if this is the first thing he’ll see.

“Soonie, look at me.” He thumbs the older’s chin and lifts to see his face, “Hmm. Why?” Soonyoung answered, eyes still close.

“Is everything okay? You’re being awfully clingy these past few days. Not that i hate it, but why?” The taller said while caressing the other’s eyebrows.

“Nothing. You don’t want me clinging on you?” Wonwoo’s eyes softened and tried to ignore that Soonyoung sounded so hurt.

“ _No_ — no it’s not like that. Forget what I said, okay? Hmm.” He tried to comfort the other man but Soonyoung stood up and turned his back to him. “T-Then what? You don’t want me anymore?” Soonyoung’s voice sounded so little and hurt. He didn’t expect the other to respond like this. Usually he will just let it slide and act like nothing happened. So Wonwoo stood up and walked in front of Soonyoung, who’s staring on the floor, looking so small.

“Soonyoung– _Soonie_. Listen, I want you, okay? Don’t ever think that I don’t want you, that’s not true. I love you.” He kissed Soonyoung’s forehead and continued “I’m just confused, that’s it. Forget what I said, okay?” Soonyoung stares at him like a lost puppy.

“Really?” His voice still little with a hint of anticipation.

“Yes, now stand up, i’m going to cook breakfast. What do you want? Pancakes?”

“Yes!” Soonyoung answered him excitedly and walks out the door jumping like a child.

_He really can’t read Soonyoung._

 

The things is, Wonwoo didn’t really know what is happening to Soonyoung. He barely reads books about _vampires_ and their culture, having really small knowledge about them makes him feel a little bit guilty. Feeling thankful for having Jihoon as his friend and his boyfriend Junhui who’s also a vampire.

 

Wonwoo finished preparing their breakfast and ready to call Soonyoung to eat when he saw the smaller man on the floor, biting a _pen_. A freaking pen!

“Soonyoung! Don’t chew my pen! It’s dirty! The breakfast is ready, wash your mouth before eating.” Wonwoo tried to get the pen out of Soonyoung’s mouth when Soonyoung starts yelling at him, “No! My pen! Give me back my pen!”

“No, Soonyoung. You’re going to eat breakfast and i’m going to throw this pen outside. Now, stand up and go to kitchen.” Wonwoo get up and went outside to throw the broken pen. _What the hell is going on Soonyoung’s mind right now? Really? Chewing a pen out of nowhere?_

  
When he came back inside the house, he he found himself being dragged by Soonyoung and flopping him on the sofa. Aside from being a vampire, Soonyoung is undeniably strong because of his strong physique than Wonwoo. Wonwoo realized what’s happening when he feels the sudden pressure on his lap and found Soonyoung biting his fingers. Lapping his tongue around Wonwoo’s fingers and biting it again. Wonwoo almost thought that Soonyoung wants to make out with him until the latter yanked him when he started kissing him.

“What are you doing?!” Soonyoung once again, yelled at him.

“What am I doing?” Confused Wonwoo because of his lover’s sudden outburst. “I thought- i thought... you want to...”

“You’re so annoying.” Soonyoung stood up from his lap and went out to watch tv.

 

“Jihoon, seriously i need your help.” Wonwoo sighed, looking so defeat and confused while staring on Soonyoung’s sleeping form. He called Jihoon once Soonyoung fell asleep while watching his favorite cartoon.

“Is this about Soonyoung? You want me to come over or?” Jihoon said on the other line.

“Yes, he’s been acting really weird lately. I’m sorry for bothering you but can we meet outside? Bring Junhui if you want to.”

“Alright. See you then.”

“Thanks man.” Wonwoo hung up and started to dress. He left a note on the refrigerator saying he’ll be out with Jihoon so that Soonyoung will not freak out when he wakes up.

 

“So what’s going on?” Jihoon started once their orders came.

“That’s the reason why I called you. I don’t really know what’s happening to Soonyoung. He’s been biting me a lot these days and chewing everything he sees.” Wonwoo looks so determined and serious about the topic when Jihoon and Junhui suddenly laugh at him. “What’s so funny?”

“ _God_. Wonwoo try reading some books and articles about vampires, just please. I think Soonyoung’s just teething. No need to worry about.”

 _OH_. Oh. oh. Soonyoung’s teething. He’s so dumb to realize that the smaller man is teething. _Damn_. Soonyoung chewing a pen, pillow and even biting his fingers are signs of Soonyoung teething. How can he not notice that?!

“ _Shit_. Thank you Jihoon. I need to go now before he poison himself at home.”

 

 

  
“Soonyoung? Soonie?” Wonwoo arrived at their house with the lights off, the whole place is dark. “Soonyoung. Where are you? I’m home.” He continued looking out for Soonyoung when he hears a muffled cry inside their shared room. He removed his shoes and went quickly when he heard Soonyoung sobbed. His heart broke when he saw Soonyoung’s face, wet with tears and eyes puffy. He carries the older man and place him on his lap. Soonyoung didn’t stop crying and he’s still hiccuping because of non-stop crying for hours.

“ _Baby_ , what’s wrong? Tell me.” Wonwoo said while wiping the fat tears streaming down on Soonyoung’s face.

“I-it hurts,” Soonyoung said between his sobs.

“Where does it hurt? Let me see.” The taller lifts Soonyoung’s chin up to see his mouth. “Hey Soonie, let me see. Open up your mouth.” Wonwoo gently brush his thumb against the smaller’s upper lip. Soonyoung opened his mouth and let Wonwoo massage his swelling gum.

His movement made Soonyoung calm down and head eventually falls on his shoulder, small hands clutching the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt. Wonwoo lulled him till he fell asleep, his left hand continue massaging Soonyoung’s aching gum and the other hand gently caressing Soonyoung’s back. Wonwoo watched the smaller boy sleep, tiny snores escaping his slightly opened mouth. He placed Soonyoung on the bed and kissed his forehead before he went out to change clothes.

  
Weeks later, Soonyoung learned how to hide and show his fangs.

“Wonu, look! Jihoon taught me how to control my fangs! It’s so cool!” Wonwoo woke up because of Soonyoung’s non-stop bouncing on the bed. Wonwoo opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Soonyoung so fondly. “Really? May I see?” Soonyoung sat down on the edge of the bed to show Wonwoo his fangs. “It’s so cool, isn’t it?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Yeah. It’s cool. C’mere.” Wonwoo sat down and stretched his arms so wide inviting Soonyoung for a hug. Soonyoung smiled widely and buried his face on Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo brushes up his tiny bangs and kissed his forehead. “ _I love you._ ” Wonwoo whispered on Soonyoung’s ear. Soonyoung blushed and his cute tiny ears instantly went red.

“ _You’re so cheesy, I love you too._ ” Soonyoung replied kissing Wonwoo on the lips.


End file.
